


LOVE FEVER SIDE STORIES

by Mirror_Prison



Series: LOVE FEVER [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Inuzuka Kiba, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Hyuuga Neji, Other, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Prison/pseuds/Mirror_Prison
Summary: A collection of one-shots about other pairings from the series LOVE FEVER, since we mainly are focusing on NaruSasu over there. More tags as I go, because I really can’t be asked to decide everything that will be dumped in here. Expect Kiba/Neji, Saku/Ino, Kushina/Itachi, of course Naru/Sasu. Swinging of those pairings, various combinations.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: LOVE FEVER [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878142
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Kiba and Neji’s Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kiba/Neji
> 
> Specific warnings: virginal blood, other blood, pain kink, claws, biting, very dirty sex outdoors, referenced ass beatings, enthusiastically dubious consent, raised nests. Idk I just hope you’re not lost.
> 
> Nothing to say for myself except it turned me on and I hope it does the same for you. If you like it lmk.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been here,” Kiba spoke, letting Neji’s silk curtain of hair fall through his hand until the tie at the end caught his fingers. They were on his land, but he’d stopped before they got close to the house. He didn’t want to bring Neji around his family, especially not his alpha sister, until they were bound. He trusted her not to do anything, but there was no reason not to let his instincts drive, since they’d be mating that night. He’d prefer to do it outside anyway. Sometimes Kiba got a little feral when his inner alpha came out, and he didn’t want his mom to kick his ass for wrecking something.

“Yes,” Neji was slow to reply, tipping his head so his hair would slide from Kiba’s hand. Kiba unbound the omega’s robes, and slid them off his creamy shoulders, before undressing himself. Then the alpha paused, his nose quirking as something entered the air. He didn’t show a lot of emotion on his snowy face, and that was nothing new, but part of the reason Neji spent so much time with Kiba was that the alpha could see past that smooth expression, and find the feelings boiling in his scent beneath. He smelled... nervous.

And if the alpha searched hard enough he could find it in Neji’s face too. Just a tick between the brows, and twitch of his nose. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Kiba asked, touching the omega’s hip and pulling him close. The omega’s breath stuttered, and that nervous scent increased. “Did I do something?” He asked, worried he’d made Neji unhappy somehow, or that something was wrong and he’d missed it.

“I haven’t been touched this way in a while,” the omega admitted. They’d been separated for months, true. They’d really only just discovered each other when they were ripped apart. “I’m uncertain.” His hands hung by his sides, but then they came and shyly touched Kiba’s chest, sliding up from below in an unconsciously teasing motion that made Kiba suppress a groan.

“You’re a little shy?” Kiba asked gently, kissing the omega’s forehead. Undergoing so many unfulfilled heats must have made him feel pretty sick about the whole thing. Kiba had heard that it hurt. Did Neji already connect his heat to feeling bad? If so, no wonder he was nervous about it starting. The alpha regretted being so grabby before. “Sorry for picking you up earlier, then, I was excited.” Neji shook his head. He hadn’t minded that. “Then put my hands where you want them,” Kiba offered. Neji’s cool fingers gripped his hands and moved them to the omega’s scalp. “Your pretty hair, huh?”

“Pull,” Neji whispered, his eyes fluttering as Kiba rubbed his fingertips and claws over the omega’s scalp, ruffling his dark brown hair a little. “Gently.” The omega’s scent spread out from his disturbed strands in soft puffs, and Neji released soft gasps of pleasure from the sensations. The scent at the juncture of his neck increased too. Kiba tugged lightly, bringing the omega’s lips to his own, and it brought an expression of utter bliss to his future mate’s elegant face.

“I’m having a hard time-” Kiba breathed. He’d only taken a step back to give the omega a little room to breathe, but space between them seemed like a canyon. He wanted to meld both of them together, and he understood how that could make an omega nervous, but couldn’t they at least be chest to chest? “You really want me at this distance?” He asked, looking into the Hyuuga’s hazy opalescent eyes.

“I-” Neji breathed, his body jerking closer, but then back.

“I won’t put it in you till you ask me too,” Kiba promised, sliding his hand along dark silk till his hand was on the small of the omega’s back. He exerted a bit of force, and Neji stepped closer, closer. He put his arms around Kiba’s neck, and their bodies were touching. Kiba could feel the omega’s quivering warmth against his belly, and a pleased growl slipped from him. “Let me hold you like this,” Kiba coaxed, stroking the omega’s back and feeling him tense and release in little turns. “This is nice, right?”

“You’ll trigger it in me,” Neji whispered. “I’ve never-” Kiba understood. The omega was worried about losing control. He was such a proper person. But he’d also chosen Kiba- so he must want to let go, in the end. After all, Kiba was far from restrained.

“That’s okay,” Kiba reminded the omega, sliding his hands lower to touch the soft swells of the omega’s ass. “You’re safe here,” He promised. the omega nodded in acceptance, his quivering dying down slightly, but still renewing itself every once in a while. He was like a little bird- like a prey animal, and Kiba had to exert all his control to not switch into his hunting instincts. “Let it happen.” There was a little growl in his voice as he tightened his hands on the omega’s ass, and ground their hips together. “Let me rub it on you till you break.”

“Till I-” Neji gasped, his short nails scratching the back of Kiba’s neck. The alpha could feel the omega’s temperature rising, especially where between his thighs. His scent rose too, and an omega on the edge of tumbling into a heat had a delicious aroma. But the friction wasn’t enough. “Gentle,” the omega pleaded as Kiba lifted him and pressed him against the bark of a moss-covered tree and ground into him harder.

“Does it feel good?” Kiba asked the omega nodded, but there was still something a little guarded about him. “You’re still nervous?” A brief nod. “It’s your first, I understand. But you don’t have to be shy. I want to see it all.” He spread his palm out on the omega’s face and kissed him. Neji melted, the entirety of his weight coming to rest on Kiba, and the alpha growled with pleasure, knowing he’d made the right move. “I want to taste you falling-” he rumbled into the omega’s ear. “I want you so bad.” Neji was almost at his breaking point, where arousal would overwhelm nervousness. His heated scent was pouring out of him. Kiba kissed the omega again, lingering longer that time.

Without his pressing, Neji’s lips parted, and his something moist and warm shyly touched Kiba’s lower lip before retreating. Kiba accepted the invitation, snaking his tongue into the omega’s sweet mouth. Again, there was a soft quiver, but this time the scent coming off of the omega was pure desire. The kiss was soft until Kiba nipped the omega’s lip and Neji’s hips twitched against his. Kiba growled his pleasure. 

“… Bite me-” Neji breathed, tipping his head to the side and showing the place Kiba would soon mark him. He ran his fine fingers along his throat in a mouth-watering gesture, and finally tapped the spot where his scent was densest. “Here.”

Kiba’s knot throbbed and the omega felt it, letting out a little breath. He showed Kiba a small smirk, and a reserved, but still flirtatious look from under his lashes. “You want that first?” Kiba breathed, suppressing a growl.

“It’s what scares me most,” Neji admitted, a soft tremble working through him. “And...” he placed his hand on Kiba’s bicep and slid it up. The alpha felt his skin ripple with pleasure in response to the omega’s touch. “When you bite me I’ll surely show for you,” Neji predicted. “Don’t you want that?”

“Yes,” Kiba growled, his control snapping. If the omega was willing to proceed, then there was no reason for him to hold back. “Show for me, like you presented for me,” Kiba growled, taking a deep breath from the omega’s soft, white throat. He nipped lightly and Neji made a soft noise of surprise, his inner thighs twitching softly against the outside of Kiba’s hips. “You were placed here to be mine, for me to fuck.” The omega nodded, his legs opening wider. “This sweet body is for me to open, and breed-” Kiba growled softly. “I missed you so much. Never leave my side again.” It was an order, and he didn’t mind it being one.

“Never,” Neji promised, rising against Kiba and pressing his soft vulnerable throat against the alpha’s teeth. “Have me, I’m yours.” It was direct permission, and Kiba naturally took it. He bit down viciously, his inner alpha determining the strength of his bite, and tasted a trickle of the omega’s blood. “Ah!” Neji cried. His scent soared. It was like the fresh wind you could only inhale after braving climbing a tall tree. It smelled like a spiraling dive from great heights. The omega was still under him, releasing soft, whimpering moans as their bond formed.

“Can you feel it?” Kiba asked, grinding against the omega. That scent- it demanded action. He could feel Neji getting slick from his rubbing and Kiba wanted so badly to fill his mate- but he hadn’t been asked to yet, and he’d promised. “You’re in heat,” he growled desperately. “It's mine,” the alpha soothed himself. “It’s just for me.”

“Please bind me to you,” the omega finally begged, his hips tipping up and opening even more to Kiba’s. The alpha felt the heat of his open brush along the base of his knot, and his vision nearly went red. “Please,” the omega whispered.

“Fuck.” Kiba wanted to touch his omega, prepare him for what was coming, but Neji pushed his hand away.

“No-” he breathed. “You’ll scratch me.” Kiba was not expecting to be gripped, and he almost howled when the omega’s careful touch surrounded him, tightening only to light, unsatisfying pressure. Neji’s fingers played with him, teasing the soft skin near the tip and peeling it back so Kiba’s leaking head was exposed to the cool nighttime air. “This.”

“Neji-” Kiba wanted to argue. He’d asked to be handled gently before, and if he did this... it would the opposite. He shook his head to clear the conflicting desires.

“Now, please,” the Hyuuga repeated quietly. “You don’t know how many heated nights I’ve longed-” one squeeze, one slow, twisting stroke from base to tip. Kiba shook, his head emptying. “for this-” Kiba slammed his palm into the tree beside the omega’s head, and Neji stopped, his breaths coming in quick little pants as he watched Kiba with clear anticipation swirling in his light eyes.

“Fuck,” Kiba growled, raising both of his mate’s legs a little higher so they could line up. Whatever Neji wanted, then. Kiba watched, filled with lust as Neji parted that sweet pink slit with his slender fingers, opening it so Kiba could see the small, peachy opening he would soon be making his own. The omega bit his lips, carefully rubbing the already leaking tip of Kiba against himself. The alpha’s breaths stuttered. The omega was so slick and warm- Kiba could feel wetness coating his tip, and he could hardly wait until his entire length was buried in it. It would feel so amazing. Neji set him against that soft dip and nodded. Kiba kissed his new mate and pressed. 

It only took the start of him at first, and gripped that part hard, filling Kiba’s groin with sensation. “Fuck that’s so tight,” he breathed. Kiba checked Neji’s elegant face, pressed kisses to his drawn brows, his quivering mouth. The alpha shuddered, feeling Neji’s legs tightening around him, drawing him in. “Are you sure?” Kiba breathed, feeling the omega’s body give with a sudden wet motion, and take him deeper. The omega whimpered softly, biting his reddened mouth. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“I found out when you bit me…” Neji’s soft pants mirrored the fluttering inside him, and it was enough to make Kiba slide a step into feral. The omega was so soft outside but gripped so tight inside, and Kiba could feel his knot come to rest against the omega’s weeping slit. The omega gasped, and a high flush sprang to his cheeks as he admitted: “I like it.”

Neji’s hand had been guiding their join, but seeing as they were fully seated, he raised his hand above his head, and Kiba saw that the slender, curled digits were coated in drops and smears of stark crimson. “Your blood-” Kiba realized, feeling himself throb in response. He gritted his teeth. “I’m-” he growled, feeling like his fangs were becoming sharper in his mouth. “Forgive me- if I-”

“No need,” Neji replied. “This blood is yours, like everything else.”

“Now you’ve done it,” the alpha growled, his voice sounding more like an animal making a threat than words. The omega’s fingers curled into fists on Kiba’s chest as the alpha thrust hard, letting his instincts take over. He knew he was growling. He knew he was being much too rough, and Neji- Neji was nearly screaming from it, making a sound like a prey animal as a hunter's jaws closed around it.

“My alpha-” Neji gasped, “I’m break-” his eyes rolled back, and his slim body convulsed. “ing.” It was bliss. Kiba had absolutely dominated his omega, and as Neji came, he even exposed his mark unconsciously. The alpha didn’t waste the chance to bite down on it again, and the omega released a soft trilling “Ki-ba.” His body seemed to open and swallow the alpha, sucking Kiba’s knot inside. The omega’s body contracted violently around the new intrusion, and it was all Kiba could do not to tie. Neji’s eyes fluttered shut and he lay limp in the alpha’s arms.

“Oops,” Kiba whispered, shocked. This complete submission did everything to clear the red haze from over Kiba’s eyes, though his inner alpha still strained against the bonds he managed to put around it. He would keep himself in check long enough to make sure his new bride was okay. “Wake up,” he urged, nosing his omega until Neji’s eyes lazily opened. Neji gave a hazy, but still superior little smirk, and then squeezed, intentionally gripping Kiba’s knot even tighter. That time it was he who nearly fainted. His knees buckled. Little bits of tree bark came away as he dug in his claws to keep from unleashing too much on his omega at once. The alpha groaned, chuckling. “Glad to have you back.”

“Mm,” Neji agreed softly, he approached, and after a pause, kissed the alpha sweetly, completely gentle after being treated so roughly, like the pounding had softened him. Kiba bit his mouth, and the Hyuuga exhaled unsteadily, letting the alpha’s sharp teeth pull on the pink petal of his lower lip. “We Hyuuga omega are likely to faint when knotted by a cock such as this,” Neji admitted when Kiba let him go. “We may be overwhelmed by the presence of a prime alpha.”

“It’s just too big for you?” Kiba asked, licking his omega’s mouth and tasting his soft, overwhelmed pants. 

“I’ll adjust,” the omega decided, rolling his body lightly as he got used to the feeling of their join. Then “Kiba,” with both pleasure and urgency, as the alpha began to slide his knot around inside the recently deflowered omega’s slick hole. He knew he was big, and especially to be doing that. Neji looked near to tearing around him, gripping him so tight that his opening clung to Kiba when he withdrew, spilling drops of pink slick between the alpha’s feet.

“I’ll stretch you,” Kiba promised, grinning toothily. “It’s to help you get used to it.” He didn’t know if it was for sure helping, but it definitely wouldn’t hurt. “Before I tie-”

“You didn’t?” Neji asked, alarm showing on his face. “I thought this was-”

“No, and once you feel my real tie, once your virgin womb is spread open for me to fill,” he growled, “you won’t make that mistake again.” Neji nodded in obedience, his pale cheeks going pink. He leaned up and kissed the underside of Kiba’s jaw over and over, in apology for such a terrible mistake. The alpha inside him sighed in pleasure. Neji really was perfect for him.

Neji’s body spasmed in his arms when Kiba began to thrust harder, and the kisses against his jaw became helpless and mouthing. The omega released soft wails that existed between agony and ecstasy, but the way he rolled up into each of Kiba’s thrusts was not unclear in the least. The omega slumped back against the tree as his pleasure began to crest. His body shook, and the pressure from his teeth turned his lower lip pale. “Come like that,” Kiba urged. He wondered if he should slow down after the omega came, and started to, but Neji just shook his head vehemently.

“Don’t stop-” he begged, tugging on Kiba with like long legs to make the alpha speed up. “Take me-” he gasped. His hand moved from Kiba’s bicep to his shoulder, leaving several crimson, bloodied fingerprints. “Place something for me to carry under my heart.” For Kiba, there was no world, only the body of this omega, only the rough tree bark pressed against his knees as he fucked and fucked his mate to his peak.

The omega collapsed like a doll, and Kiba paused, even though he was right about to tie. It didn’t feel right to do it to someone with their eyes closed. “Neji?” He asked trying to awaken his mate again- but that time it didn’t work. He sighed, gathering all those slender limbs into his arms. “Let’s just have a nap, then.”

—

When he awoke from his light doze, Neji was slipping away from him. He snatched the end of that fine ponytail, but the tie slid from it like water and the omega got a few steps between them. “Where are you going?” the alpha growled. Where could the omega possibly want to run off to, smelling like that?

“Just here,” Neji replied, giving him a little smirk that asked what he planned to do about it.

“Come back,” Kiba growled. He got up and reached for the omega, but Neji dodged. “Are you running from me?” the alpha asked, shocked.

“I’m bruised,” Neji sighed long-sufferingly, showing the sides of his narrow hips. The snowy skin was imprinted clearly with finger marks. When he moved Kiba smelled blood- he had yet to heal from Kiba’s attention. “Look what you did to me.”

“The more we do it the less it will hurt,” Kiba replied. 

“Is that true?” Neji asked sarcastically. “I don’t believe you.” But he’d been talking too much, and his legs were not totally steady, so Kiba was able to snatch the omega by the hair, successfully that time. “Ah-”

“You’re such a flirt,” Kiba growled, dragging the stumbling omega against him. He knocked Neji with his hips and felt the bitch buckle, letting out a soft gasp as he felt Kiba hard against him, yet again.

“Ah,” Neji gasped again. “You brute,” Kiba felt his claws dimple the taut skin on the inside of the omega’s hip. He loved how to flesh yielded to him. “I am still sore, truly,” Neji whined, letting Kiba grind roughly between his cheeks. “I-”

Kiba snarled in the omega’s ear, and his voice broke off into a little whimper. The alpha had forgotten how much shit Neji could talk if you let him keep going. When they were young he’d really leaned on his clan privilege until Kiba had had to beat him up. It had seemed back then that the Hyuuga was just itching to lose a fight. That was before presenting, so Kiba hadn’t understood. Now Kiba was an adult, and he planned to give the omega a different kind of pounding entirely. 

“You say it hurts and you run, but you really want me to force you roughly, don’t you?” Neji shivered, and Kiba could smell his heat rising again. Made sense. The omega had tapped out before either of them had been fully satisfied. “I know you can fight back harder than this-” he growled. “They tried to mate you to others, I heard about it. I heard about how they needed healers for weeks.” He reached in front of the omega and stroked him quickly, pinning the omega against his chest with the other arm so it didn’t matter how the omega twisted and squirmed in his arms. “You won't even raise your Byakugan to me to see what I will do.”

“I would not accept any substitutes,” the omega gasped, doing a desperate, full-body writhe against Kiba’s throbbing knot. “You can hurt me, I want to feel your strength.” 

Neji was still the same at his core, as he’d been in the woods, goading Kiba until he’d pushed the boy down and wrestled him. Back then, Kiba hadn’t let go until the Hyuuga breathlessly gave up. 

“Take my suffering for your pleasure,” Neji begged in the present. His smaller cock twitched in Kiba’s hands, hard and leaking from the tip as Kiba teased and teased him. “If I faint again, you need not hesitate.”

“I love you,” Kiba breathed, realizing it all at once. They’d been together so long, and he couldn’t even pin down when it had happened, but it was the truth.

“And I, you,” Neji replied, tipping his head to the side to show his fresh red mark, and moaning softly as Kiba bit down. 

“I realized something,” Kiba growled, after spending some time licking the shallow wounds of the mark for his own enjoyment.

“And that would be…” Neji asked, and Kiba knew it was about to be some sassy shit.“that we’ve wasted all this time talking?” Kiba pushed the omega away from him, and he let out a surprised shout. Before he could steady himself, Kiba caught him again by the hair and twisted the length up it up in his fist so the omega had to go slightly up on his toes to take it. His slender fingers gripped Kiba’s wrists to relieve some of the pressure, and his lovely body shook from the tension.

“You’re a little masochist,” Kiba growled and smacked Neji’s taut, pale ass. “That’s why you presented when I was fucking your sweet throat- cause you were hurting for me.” The omega was silent, but Kiba could see the redness on his face. “If it's the truth-” he growled, smacking the omega hard enough to make his own palm sting. “Then admit it.” Another smack.

“Yes!” Neji cried, his thighs trembling, going up onto his toes as Kiba’s hand crashed against his skin. “It’s true.” His body twisted, and his fingers struggled for purchase on Kiba’s arms, just by where the bloody hand-print still glowed to Kiba’s feral eyes. “Put it in me please.” Kiba turned the omega’s hips the right way and jammed himself in.

The omega made an exclamation of pleasure, shuddering as Kiba stretched him open again. Neji was tight, only just deflowered, and Kiba could feel the strongly pushing internal textures of Neji’s slick opening, each giving as his cock forced its way past them. The omega’s voice rose on each one, his body twitching as his depths were pried open. “Give me-” he begged again. “Force it.”

Kiba thrust and Neji made a soft, high noise. “What do you mean- It’s in there all right.”

“The knot, too,” he breathed. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Kiba growled, tugged the omega against him by the hair. He teased the hole hard with his knot, putting it halfway in. Neji seemed like he wanted to press down and take the rest, but Kiba held him in place, loving the way he squirmed and whimpered. “I won’t let you go this time,” he growled. He let go of the omega’s hips, and Neji cried out with surprise when his pushing suddenly became effective. Using so much force, the knot vanished into him suddenly.

“Yes!” The omega cried, shuddering and nearly collapsing forward if not for Kiba’s hold on him. Kiba maneuvered the omega’s wrists behind his back and used them as leverage to thrust hard. “Oh-” the omega gasped, his body shaking under the force of Kiba’s thrusts. His hands opened and closed from the energy he couldn’t use, his body twisted in Kiba’s grip. “Knot me,” Neji begged. He spasmed hard, coming, and the tightening of him around the alpha’s felt so good that Kiba had to let himself tie.

He’d never released into an omega before. He’d never opened a virgin and made them his bride. He was quickly beginning to understand why so many alphas chased it, and his next thought was that he had no idea how Naruto had resisted. Neji’s scent changed at that moment. Anyone who scented this would know Neji was fully bonded. The satisfaction was almost as great as the pleasure that gripped his throbbing knot as he emptied everything into his bitch’s slender body.

Neji’s head was bowed, and his body was limp in Kiba’s grip. Kiba put an arm around his mate’s chest to help hold up his weight and waited. It didn’t take longer than a minute. With a soft twitch, the omega came back to, and his voice rose into a soft whimper that coincided with each spurt of Kiba’s seed into him. “You can feel that, huh?” Kiba growled, possessive pleasure bubbling in him. The omega nodded his breath to unsteady for him to speak. Neji should feel it- he should feel himself being claimed, completely and totally. He should feel himself being flooded with the seed of his alpha.

Kiba could feel everything too, every flutter and shake, even the greedy suction of his mate’s hole, milking his seed to the last drop. It was hard to lie down, tied together like that, but they managed it, and Kiba cuddled Neji close, listening to the soft coos of pleasure as his mate responded to the throbbing knot spilling inside him.

…

“How will I know if you actually want me to stop,” Kiba asked, loving the feel of his mate’s smooth skin pressed against him as they rested. They’d been tied for a while, and truthfully they could probably manage the separate themselves if they tried, but neither seemed interested in that. Neji was humming absently, laying against Kiba’s chest as if it gave him all the peace in the world. Kiba touched near their bond mark. “If it actually hurts bad.”

“I’m only worried about my organs and my bones,” Neji murmured, tracing Kiba’s chest muscles with his fine fingertips. “Were you planning to do something like that?”

“No way!” Kiba replied immediately, shocked Neji would even ask that. “But I might scrape you up, with these claws,” he admitted. There were quite a few pink and red scrapes littered over the omega’s body. Quite a good amount of imprints of his fangs. “And maybe I’ll bite a little hard.” His name was Kiba for a reason after all. His teeth had always been impressive, even for someone in his clan. Neji’s shoulders were littered in red bites, much more than just their bond mark.

“When I realized I was like this I learned a technique that can heal these outer layers easily,” Neji soothed him, shrugging lightly. “I knew it would come handy with your sharper parts.”

“So when you said you realized when I bit you?”

Neji blushed. “A lie. Forgive me.” Kiba got it though, it made sense that Neji would have denied being that way as long as he could. It made sense that being treated the way Kiba had treated him would force him to accept and admit it.

Kiba traced a reddened mark. “Then why are you… still?”

“I like it,” Neji replied touching Kiba’s hand lightly. “We’re still not done.” Oh. Kiba felt himself throb. He’d been hoping they weren’t done, but he’d also been worried about having to treat Neji and put him to bed after this. “I’ll fix myself when I bathe.” Hearing it wasn’t necessary both relieved Kiba and allowed his mental power to go back to important things like how aroused the look of all those marks made him. Neji’s eyes fluttered lightly when he felt the alpha throb inside him.

Kiba was curious. “How did you get like this? I know you’d always want to wrestle but still.” He put his hand into Neji’s long hair and pulled. It was like cool silk, and it was pleasing to tug.

“Yes, I began like that,” Neji admitted, tipping his head toward Kiba’s pulling. He bit his lip, and his eyes got slightly unfocused. Kiba took pity on him and pulled more lightly so the omega could think. “When I was in heat for you, they tried to beat me, thinking the shock would end it. But it only made it stronger.” Neji seemed amused by what had happened, but it made Kiba furious. “Now my love for you and my pain are like this.” Neji linked his two index fingers together. Kiba wanted to hurt those Hyuuga for treating his omega like that. “I know it's strange,” the omega admitted, flushing. “Can you... still accept me?”

“There’s no question,” Kiba promised, tipping his mate’s jaw up to kiss him. Neji moaned quietly. “Who knew a proper omega like you just wanted to be bitch to a feral alpha like me.” Neji pulled away. “And where are you going?” Kiba growled softly. Would he have the chase again? He could be excited about that... but, it didn’t really look like the omega could run. His body wobbled with every step, that spot between his legs tender from being opened.

Kiba thought his omega had collapsed onto his knees, but the movement was much too smooth, he’d knelt with intent, and the movement continued into him going onto all fours. He laid his slender body against the ground, but left his ass up, showing his smooth, pink-streaked thighs, and his slit that positively oozed with Kiba’s seed. The alpha growled. Did the omega know what he was doing?

Kiba found the omega’s face, though he had to rip his eyes from that attractive display to do so. Neji had been watching him. He was biting one of his knuckles, and a fine flush was painted over his cheeks. “Again,” he asked, reaching under himself to spread his leaking opening. “Make me your bitch again.” Kiba’s control snapped once again. Within seconds, he had a fist full a dark hair in one hand and was gripping Neji’s ass with the other.

“Hmnnnn-” the omega whimpered softly when Kiba plunged himself in, not letting up until his re-hardened knot popped in as well. “Ah!” The omega shook, and his body tried to run. Kiba snarled, yanking the omega back against his hips by the hair. He was pretty sure the cry that ripped out of his omega was praise, and the slick that bubbled out of his heated mate’s slit and dripped in fine strands to the earth was good proof.

“Stay,” he snarled into Neji’s ear. The omega’s body went soft, only jerking softly even as Kiba’s cock abused his wet, sucking hole. His voice rose though. His desperate, sobbing cries filled the woods.

To Kiba, these sounds were as beautiful as birdsong.

…

“I can’t decide if I want you to get pregnant yet or not,” Kiba mused, curling Neji’s hair around his fingertips. “It’s not like we’ll stop doing it, but…”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Neji asked absently. He was thoroughly fucked out, and understandably not all there. Kiba didn’t know much about these things, but according to Naruto’s stories about Sasuke, Neji was actually surprisingly lucid in the face of his heat. It was interesting how different families produced different omega, but Kiba found that he was especially perfect for him. 

“I’ll have to be more gentle with you then,” Kiba replied, sighing with pleasure as his omega’s lips softly pressed to his skin, over and over.

“Says who?” The omega asked.

“I do,” Kiba told the omega, laughing softly. But he still touched the omega’s cheek, and made sure they were making eye contact before he ordered “When you’re pregnant your first and only priority is my pups, understand? You’ll tell me as soon as you know, so we can be careful.”

“Yes. I understand,” Neji replied smoothly. He wiggled, sliding a little way’s up Kiba’s body, and they disconnected. Kiba’s released oozed from him onto Kiba’s belly, and it made the alpha growl. He might have made the omega take him again if he didn’t sigh tiredly and ask “Can we go inside? I want to bathe.”

Kiba shrugged. “We bathe in the river unless it's winter. But after I’ll take you inside and feed you.” Neji nodded in acceptance, following Kiba’s hands guiding him to stand up.

Kiba took Neji down to the riverbank and helped him down into the water. Honestly, it was a huge relief to get clean after what they’d been up to all night. The sky was getting light, and Kiba felt grubby and tired if his lust faded enough to think about it. Neji was between waves, so Kiba knew he was probably thinking about nesting and regaining his energy for the next go-round. His scent was pulling Kiba that way too. It was time to eat, to cuddle, and take a long sleep.

The omega dipped under the water to wet his hair and smoothed it when he rose. He put his arms around Kiba’s shoulders and held onto him. It was probably a lot easier for him than fighting the current. Kiba kissed his new mate. The omega put his palms together behind Kiba’s neck, and his skin glowed softly as he used the technique to heal himself. Their mark naturally remained. Using that technique made Neji seem a lot sleepier, and his legs didn’t seem any steadier- because it was internal? Kiba didn’t want his mate to unopen himself anyway, so it worked. He picked his omega up in his arms, gathered their clothes from the ground, and carried him into the house.

They were both half-dressed and slightly damp when they entered, and his mom and sister were eating breakfast. “You know them,” Kiba told his mate, coaxing him to the table so he could say hello. The omega’s stomach growled, so Kiba decided to sit his mate down at the table and get them both something to eat too.

“Hana,” Neji greeted, nodding at Kiba’s sister, she grinned, waving. “Lady Tsume.” Kiba’s mom waved that title off. She didn’t like being called lady anything. 

“You two keep fucking like that you’re gonna make us jealous,” Kiba’s mother commented, grinning toothily. “Especially when you smell so yummy.” Neji flushed, and Kiba smacked at her. She shouldn’t open her mouth to his brand new bride and say things like that. The last time she’d seen Neji he’d been a child, so she hadn’t quite let her tongue slip like this so the omega was probably a little shocked by her rough language.

“You still haven’t taken another alpha?” Kiba blinked, surprised. Neji had just taken it in stride, apparently. There were no younger children, so it was easy for him to piece that together.

“I’m still looking, but I’m not gonna be any old alpha’s second or third. Can you imagine me trying to adapt to a new household at my age?” she decided with a shrug. “And I can always find some young unmated alpha to entertain me on my heats.” She winked, and Kiba made a show of retching. He got it though, in her position he’d do just the same. “Maybe one day one of them will wanna move in.”

“I understand,” Neji replied. They’d already known each other before so it was easy for them to converse, and Kiba could just focus on eating. He served Neji too, and the omega gave him a grateful look, pressing a light kiss to his arm as he put the plate down.

“Besides I’ve been focused on getting an omega for Hana, but she’s so rough around the edges,” Kiba’s mother was complaining, pinching his sister’s cheek.

“Mom!” Hana cried. She was a year older than him, he also had to agree it was high time. She was prime too, if she just gentled her demeanor a little she’d snag a pretty, willing thing in no time.

“Maybe you can rub off some good habits on her, huh?” Tsume told Neji, grinning. “Before she’s too old.”

“Shut up you old bitch,” Hana snapped. “Calling me old, bitch you’re old!”

“When I was your age, you were already walking,” Tsume argued back.

“Fuck you!” 

Kiba groaned. They were way too noisy.

“I’ll try,” Neji promised, covering his laugh with his hand.

XXX

“What you doing there?” Kiba asked, finally finding him tucked between two parts of where the tiered roof joined on the inside of the Inuzuka house. Neji had been waiting to see how long it would take, and Kiba had passed under him a few times, not realizing the omega would be above. That was exactly why he preferred a raised nest, among other reasons. His heat was very persuasive, and even if he couldn’t tease out all his logic, he knew this felt right.

“I like this,” he replied.

“Up there?” Kiba asked, making a face.

“Yes,” Neji replied smoothly, hanging his arms over the edge, and letting Kiba take his hand and kiss it. This close, he could scent his alpha, and his body throbbed with a wave of heat. His hips rolled against the bottom of his nest. He hoped Kiba would climb up soon, and use him properly.

“Come down,” The alpha ordered, scenting his pulse greedily. “You smell like I got work to do.” The alpha was right. He was so right.

And normally Neji would love to obey. But he had instincts as an omega that were strong enough to even override the will of his alpha. He truly needed to stay in his nest. His heat-driven instincts had made that quite clear. “Then climb up.” After all, even the most loyal omega could not control his heats. Kiba growled impatiently and tugged on Neji’s wrist as if he really planned to pull Neji down from his ledge. “Let go of me you brute,” the omega complained, pushing his hand into the alpha’s nose till Kiba snarled and released him.

“What’s got you so spicy?” Kiba demanded, narrowing his eyes up at the omega.

“Well, I said up here,” Neji reminded him, gently, letting his hair hang over the edge. He knew Kiba would snatch it, and he gasped softly when the alpha did.

“Fine,” the alpha growled. “But it's narrow.”

“Build me something better,” Neji offered, with a shrug.

Kiba climbed up, giving half his weight to Neji’s hair, and the other half to the ledge Neji was laying on. But he didn’t enter. “And this time?” Kiba growled. His fangs were pressed against Neji’s throat, and he could feel their damp sharpness. He drew a quickened breath. 

“Live with it,” he sighed, his eyes fluttering. He gasped, feeling the alpha bite down. His awaited punishment. “Please, if you want to-” he begged. His body became weak when he was being bitten, and he worried for Kiba perched on the edge like that, depending on the omega’s strength for support. “Come inside.”

The alpha bit once more, then pushed the omega roughly onto his back, vaulting into the room in the same motion. “I guess I don’t want you going against your instincts,” Kiba growled scooting underneath, bracing his palm against the ceiling of the space. “On your side, then.” The omega eagerly arranged himself; He crossed his ankles, and leaned toward, tipping his hips up, showing Kiba what he surely wanted. The alpha put a hand on his waist and entered him immediately.

“Yes,” Neji gasped, feeling the sudden weight of his alpha satisfying him. With his ankles crossed like that, he knew he’d be tighter, and his mate felt enormous. The slight omega was still bruised from their first night, but the pain was sweet, and his alpha’s low sound of pleasure made even the pinch of being stretched too fast feel good. When his mate’s size added to how long he’d been waiting, Neji came right away. “Kiba I’m-” he gasped.

“I feel it,” the alpha praised, thrusting hard and making Neji let out a cry. He felt slick running out of him as the alpha took up all the space the omega had to give. “So good,” the alpha growled, biting into Neji. The omega whimpered. “You’re so wet,” Kiba groaned, letting his claws scrape the omega’s chest, the sharp points skidding over his sensitive nipples.

“Please-” Neji begged, his body convulsing. “Please-”

“What?” Kiba asked, sliding his grip up to Neji’s throat and handling him by it. The omega gasped, his hand flying to his alpha’s powerful forearm.

“Use me.. more roughly,” he panted out, caressing the warm skin under his hand. He liked the feeling of the muscles shifting underneath.

Kiba squeezed, and Neji’s head swam. “That feels good to you, right?” The alpha asked, his voice low and rumbling. He squeezed again, so it would be clear what he meant. Neji nodded, and Kiba kept up his deep, thudding thrusts. If Kiba would just fuck him harder, though then he could- he could-

“You squeeze me really nice when I do it,” Kiba complimented lowly. The omega exclaimed softly when Kiba rolled on top of him and locked Neji’s head in his elbow. He gasped a breath but got nearly nothing. His eyes rolled back as he fought for air. “Gimme,” he growled in Neji’s ear, his knot beating against Neji violently. The omega wailed. Yes, this- this exactly! “Give it up,” the alpha growled. He was too tight to take it like this, especially so soon. He spread himself as wide as he could, and relaxed as much as he could bear, but it wouldn’t slide in. “It reaches deeper like this, right?” Neji nodded, his fingers digging into the chorded muscles that choked him. Kiba let up for a second and he gasped a deep breath, but then the restriction returned and Neji choked on a wail. “Let my knot in.” On the next forceful thrust, the omega’s spine twitched straight, and his legs lifted off the bottom of his nest, bending at the knees as his body tried its best to thrash. Neji’s body gave with a wet sound, and he screamed hoarsely. His head was filled with lights. “Want me to?” He heard.

“Yes,” he breathed, uncaring even of what he was agreeing to. Amazingly, the alpha tied. And Neji, blissfully overwhelmed, fainted.

When Neji had sense again, the first thing he was aware of was the light tug of their join. He scooted backward, lining up his back with the alpha’s body, nestling himself close and safe. Kiba was kissing and nipping at him. The omega reached up and gently stroked the strong arms around him. 

After they’d been lying there a while, Kiba huffed softly and tried to shift his large body in the narrow space. It had felt just right for Neji, which meant for Kiba it was probably a bit too small. “I really do need to build you something,” Kiba complained, hitting the top of their hiding space when he tried to adjust their positions. “Why do you like that?”

“I can see everything from up here,” The omega breathed, still dazed.

“Being this high up makes me nervous,” Kiba growled.

“An added benefit,” Neji smirked.

“Rude,” The alpha growled. Neji regretted offending him because he took it away.

“Oh-” Neji moaned, feeling the loss as his mate withdrew from him. Kiba’s knot had loosened, but having it inside him had been good, and held off the worst of his heat. Now it was back. “Please, I’m still-” he begged.

“Get up. Ride me,” the alpha ordered, his omega hurried to obey. Anything to be filled again. “Bounce.” Kiba gave Neji his hands, and the omega could push himself upon them and ride easily, filling himself over and over as he pleased. “That’s good,” Kiba praised. “You feel my knot?” He asked. Neji nodded. “You like it?” He let his moans speak for him.

He let go of Kiba’s hands and put his arms around the alpha’s shoulders instead, kissing him deeply. He rolled his hips more slowly. He didn’t want the feeling to stop, but riding was tiring, and he wanted to catch his breath. The alpha gripped his ass possessively, his claws digging into the sensitive skin on Neji’s ass. He forced the omega to move faster, not letting up until Neji came again, his male part spilling into the space between them. The omega slumped against his alpha’s shoulder, moving weakly. He jerked slightly as Kiba reached between his cheeks and started to tease at his other opening. “My-” Neji breathed, his hips stuttering as Kiba’s fingertip dipped into that faintly sucking hole. It was slick from his heat and the alpha’s seed dripping over it.

“Yeah,” Kiba groaned. “Mine too?”

“Na-turally,” Neji breathed, his breath hitching softly as Kiba slid his finger in to the first knuckle. And it was, he merely hadn’t been expecting it. He let out a soft whine as the alpha’s finger withdrew, and on the next thrust proceeded deeper. Kiba stretched him fast and rough, and Neji tried his best to still ride, but really he was clinging to the alpha’s chest and shoulders, his hips jerking wildly as his ass was stretched out. His legs shook as he was unceremoniously lifted off, and he made a desperate sound of complaint.

The alpha held it straight up, twitching and hard, the formidable knot sitting proud and fat at the base. At first, he was unsure about why he’d been moved, but Kiba was still holding his ass open, and it was clear pretty soon what he was meant to do. Neji set himself against the tip of his mate’s slick drenched manhood and felt it slowly creep into him, stretching the pucker of his ass out. 

Kiba’s fingers slipped out of him, replaced by the weight of his cock. He felt all the soft twists of his opening becoming smooth. Kiba held him open, adjusting his hardness when he needed to so it could continue its slow slide into him. “Oh~” Neji moaned, coming to rest against the knot. His body protested with a dull cramp as he tried to press the knot into himself as well. Not yet. But soon. “It’s so big.”

“Yeah that’s really tight,” Kiba groaned, his eyes screwed up with pleasure. He was clearly trying to restrain himself, and his claws were drawing fine points of blood from Neji’s hips. “You like that?” Kiba asked, showing his sharp fangs. Neji felt himself clench. He ought to start moving. His alpha should only have to wait so long. He tried to get up to ride, but he was so full that moving his legs was difficult.

There was a soft growl to warn Neji that his alpha was losing patience. Kiba arranged him roughly, jerking his limbs into place, and Neji whimpered, feeling it jostle the hard object inside him. “Mm-” he whined, as Kiba scooted a bit forward. “Mm-” the alpha drew back, and suddenly Neji was being pounded from below. His head nearly hit the low roof, and he had to brace his forearms above him to prevent it. “Kiba!” Neji cried. He’d barely adjusted, and suddenly there was so much movement. It was like a solid punch to the stomach each time, knocking the sense halfway out of him. “So rough-” he gasped. “I’m-”

“Can you take this?” Kiba asked, without stopping. “Can I keep fucking you like this?”

“I don’t-” he wasn't sure, but he couldn’t ask for it to stop. He definitely didn’t want that. One of his knees buckled, and he came hard, collapsing gasping onto his mate’s chest. “Ugh-” His world was reeling, but his hips still moved, trying to keep up with the onslaught of the alpha’s thrusts.

The alpha paused in thrusting, and Neji let out a sound of desperate frustration. His motions alone were not enough- “Hey, say something clearly,” Kiba growled, smacking his ass. Neji jerked slightly, the slap making him clench down on the burning, raw heat inside him.

“M-” Neji mumbled, desperately willing his mind and tongue to cooperate. “Move-”

“Close enough,” Kiba answered with a grin. The pounding resumed. Neji breaths could only come in weak hiccups. So much pain and pleasure mixed together from letting the alpha abuse his body like this. Neji loved the feral way the alpha held onto him, digging into his skin with claws and teeth. He loved the way the threatening growls made his body clench and quiver and most of all he loved that brutal cock- the burning stretch- the sweet ache of the bruise forming inside him. He wanted to limp after this- he wanted to feel his alpha’s strength even after he’d let Neji’s exhausted body collapse to one side. It was a weapon made of flesh and Neji needed so dearly… to completely lose to it.

The way Kiba was hammering against him had made his other leg give, and the alpha was holding him up and fucking him, all the powerful muscles in his body strained from the effort. Neji was losing- and he couldn’t be more pleased. He came again, writhing as much as he could against the alpha’s impossible grip. His hands flew to the alpha’s and tried to pry them away, but he didn’t want to escape, not really. He wanted to be held down. He wanted to come like that. His dick spurted its contents without even being touched, and his thighs shook violently before completely giving out, and falling open.

“Had enough?” The alpha asked, grinning viciously as he wiped Neji’s wet mouth with his thumb before pressing the digit in against his tongue. The omega would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t come so hard. If he could experience this pleasure he didn’t care what anyone thought of him, and even if he had, Kiba accepted him without question. Neji whimpered and nodded weakly when he was smacked on his ass again to remind him to answer. At least for a moment. “I’ll take it a little easier on you.” He gripped Neji’s hips to lift him up but the omega grabbed his hands, shaking his head.

The sudden removal- that he didn’t really like. “Don’t take it out-” Neji begged, pressing his way slowly back down. “You committed to doing this, till you bathe again. So you might as well.” He leaned down and kissed his alpha deeply, feeling the shift inside him. “I can take it,” he promised.

“Then, slower,” the alpha decided, wrapping his arms around his mate’s back. One of his hands fisted the omega’s long hair and Neji shivered with anticipation. Maybe Kiba would use it to slowly drag him down until his body had no choice but to take that massive knot inside itself. Neji rolled his hips along the alpha’s length, and Kiba groaned his approval, quickly adapting to the omega’s rhythm. When they moved together, it felt so good. They kissed sweetly, breathing each other’s pleasured gasps. “That’s good?”

“Do it-” Neji pleaded. “Give me the rest,” Kiba growled in his ear, placing a hand on his lower back and yes- pulling hard on his hair. Neji’s muscles tensed, his body protesting any additional stress but thankfully his alpha was terribly strong. Neji was only an omega, just a slight thing. How could he resist? How could he escape? He whimpered weakly, biting into the alpha’s shoulder as the tight ring of his ass gave for the widest part of the knot. He shuddered in pleasure as his body swallowed it, his lips moving in the shiny spot he’d made on his mate’s shoulder.

“Here. It. comes.” Each of those three thrusts moved heavily inside the omega and he could barely choke out the breaths he needed to stay conscious. The knot swelled, and Neji let out a strangled cry. “Fuck- it can’t be this tight.” But it was. The alpha tied inside him, swelling so large that the omega lost feeling in his toes. In seconds, Neji felt himself slip cleanly out of consciousness. Bliss.

When he came to, and still felt that warm throbbing inside him, he really couldn’t think of a single better thing. “Move a little,” a voice told him. His mate. Neji obeyed as best he could, following the guiding motions of the warm hands on his body. Some bunched up sheets were shoved under his head to support him, and he found that they offered comfort to his neck he hadn’t realized he was missing. “How do you feel?” His possessor asked.

“Sore,” Neji replied truthfully, managing to half-open his eyes. But his heat was abating, and he felt calmer, saner. Being knotted in his ass had soothed his burning too. Interesting. “But I get another break from my fever, so I’m more sleepy than anything.” He kissed his mate’s jaw, and wiggled his hips. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” the alpha allowed. Neji tugged lightly to see if their join would release, and eventually, with a lot of pleasurable teasing, it did. He let out an overheated breath as his mate’s seed oozed from both openings of his body. Alphas really released a lot more. He wondered if it was affecting him already. If his body had already accepted Kiba as its owner and allowed the use of even its most closely guarded facilities.

For his beloved Kiba, his alpha, he would gladly provide a child. The thought definitely aroused him, but not enough to distract him from the nap he was planning. He cleaned himself off and shifted to a dry corner. Kiba did the same and seemed to be following him.

“Oh-” Neji held up his palm. “No-” he pleaded. He belly throbbed with that bruised, hot feeling. Every movement gripped him with sensation. He liked it, but he needed to rest. He couldn’t even heal himself first. The omega would just sleep like this, warm and with the feeling of his own heartbeat radiating through him. “I need to-”

“I know,” Kiba touched his wrist lightly. “I’m just hoping to steal some kisses.”

Neji nodded. That much he could still do. He pointed. “Lay there.” Kiba let go of his wrist and did as he was asked, and Neji pulled up the ruined sheet from where the alpha had been and rolled it up. He dropped it from his nest onto the floor below. There was a clean one underneath.

“You like, built this in layers,” Kiba noticed, accepting Neji’s weakened body into his arms, and stroking his hair. “That’s pretty neat.” Neji didn’t reply, instead choosing to curl up against the alpha’s warm chest and drowsily allow his mate to steal the aforementioned kisses, teasing his mouth and with fangs and tongue, until he was asleep.


	2. Itachi and Kushina Make a Concerningly Suitable Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTN: The bastards like each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got possessed and wrote this in two days. Some worldbuilding stuff from part three which I'm sure you all will HATE.

They had ended up taking their fight outside. More accurately speaking, Itachi had smashed the alpha through a wood and paper wall and sent her skidding across the white tiles in the courtyard. Then he’d jumped through the gap after her, curious to see if she was still conscious. She was and became more vicious once they were outside, attacking his blade with her claws in a way that showed a complete lack of interest in what happened to her fingers. And yet, he didn’t manage to take one from her.

Kushina showed herself to be fast and have endless chakra reserves to run on water, up trees. Because of this, it was often impossible to predict her position or where she’d attack from. She pinned him, and in shock that her speed had overwhelmed his senses, he set her face alight with Amaterasu. After all, this fight was not to the pin. They hadn’t discussed that and only decided to fight. He wanted to see as much as he could of her strength.

She howled, and when she moved her hand, he realized he’d burned her eye right from her skull. He nearly smiled before he controlled it. It was possible she’d kill him for that- if she could. She seemed to swipe at him, and he dodged, but it was like a mighty wind knocked him off his feet and sent him flying backward. But- it hadn’t hit. Was she using wind chakra? He summoned Susan-oo as it was clear basic tactics weren’t going to work on her. It was curious because, at first glance, she seemed only to be fighting hand to hand, but her chakra extended outside of her body by invisible vectors and seemed to strike him even when she missed. His usual techniques were useless. She didn’t throw weapons or set up traps for him to confuse. His illusions didn’t even stick.

It hurt to summon up all that chakra, and his vision blurred even more. Fine. He turned on his Sharingan and navigated off her chakra and the area's ambient energies. He could see a clear outline of things that way, and he could see a much further distance due to these visions' translucency.

In response to his Susan-oo, Kushina summoned a red chakra that gave her claws extra reach and sharpness, and they traded many blows this way. Ah- whatever had blown him around were claws made of chakra. It didn’t look human. It was too vast, too red. She had another form of chakra, silvery and comparatively much smaller, but still a more bottomless reserve than he’d ever seen, except when fighting her son. His wounds were piling up, and his chakra was fading, but hers seemed endless. He would fight until he collapsed, he thought-

But then her silver chakra, till then untouched, began to cycle in her body. It shot out in all directions- and he tried to dodge, but it was already behind him. Chains that shone and scattered chakra in all directions came and caught his Susan-oo, exerting an inescapable crushing pressure until the mystical armor shattered around him. He fell to his knees- the shock making his heart spasm painfully in his chest.

His Sharingan died, and he watched his chakra dissipate into rainbow-colored lights, pulled from his body out into the environment. The Uzumaki’s fabled adamantine chains, and she’d mastered them. Amazing.

As soon as his knees touched the ground, another chain clamp found his neck, wrists, and ankles, leashing him into that position. “I surrender,” he spoke, though it was apparent who’d won. His vision swam with heat and blood, and the dullness it had taken on over the years with Kisame. He couldn’t win this fight, and that was all he needed to know. “He said he surpassed you,” Itachi panted, leaning on his sword handle and staying on his knees despite feeling like the chains were trying to drag him face-first into the ground. It was a novel feeling, to lose by such a significant margin. Compared to this, his fight with the younger alpha had been a joke. “He is gullible.” Itachi was sure there was no way that this prime alpha could lose an all-out battle against that boy.

She released him and didn’t strike him down about her eyes, so he assumed she was taking it in stride. The only thing that concerned him was whether he’d impressed her enough, even in his weakened state, to be accepted. He knew if he had a mate like her, his body would stop betraying him, but the damage he’d taken already was most likely already permanent. He forced himself to his feet.

“Children need to be protected, I’m sure you know,” The left side of Kushina’s face was a mess of scorched and twisted flesh. He’d liberally used his Amaterasu, and when she got close, he could see the extent of the damage. He could also see her flesh beginning to put itself back together. “He needed to knot his mates, so I gave him the motivation to do it.” She touched her chest. “You’ve seen my full abilities in this form. I’ve only met one other omega like you.” Itachi knew she’d had a previous mate. Naruto’s mother. But the fact that he couldn’t scent an omega on Kushina must mean they’d passed already. He’d be as good as first if he could secure this. “Consider yourself honored.”

“I am,” Itachi replied, honestly, bowing his head slightly. He had to know. “Am I to be kept?” he asked, meeting her gold and silver ringed eyes.

“Oh yes,” she replied, showing fang as she smiled at him. It was a relief, indeed. That decided, Itachi approached, leaving the sword he’d found buried in the ground. His sleeve was already ripped, so he tore the rest off. Then he raised his hands to her face and pushed her thick, scarlet hair back, and used the cloth to cover her eye. The fabric was black but darkened even more with blood. “Thank you, but you don’t have to fret about my wounds.”

“It’s nothing,” Itachi dismissed, feeling her hand come to rest on his waist. It was… acceptable. He knew he needed to grow to like her, but an alpha’s touch didn’t insult him for once. She had caused him to yield. If she had the power to withstand his heat, it was logical she should be strong enough to mate him.

“To think, you almost gave yourself to a child,” she murmured, amusement making her show fang. She was always grinning, and it was both delight and a threat. She didn’t mind the fear, but Itachi didn’t fear her. He respected her strength, but he was not afraid.

“If necessary,” Itachi admitted. Naruto had been the most suitable thing he’d seen till he’d met Kushina. He’d been willing to wait another year or two to be fully satisfied. After all, he’d nearly been waiting ten years already. “I didn’t know alpha’s of your stature existed in this world,” he admitted. “The Orochi is close, but he is unclean.” It had made him shudder with disgust to think of his sweet brother going to that alpha. “I did not know there lived one that was pure, like a flame.”

“One does, and if my softhearted boy manages to survive that brother of yours till he’s fully grown, there will be two,” Kushina replied, confidently. It was as Itachi had suspected then. Naruto was too young for Itachi. but that was a good sign for him and Sasuke, who would mature together. “And that omega will give a third, and you a fourth, soon enough.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“About you, I am,” she answered. “I have never seen an omega so fine as you. I want to spoil you rotten.” She pulled him a step closer, and their chests touched. She felt a close temperature to him and was warm when most people he touched were lukewarm and unpleasant. “So, give me your mark,” she ordered.

“I apologize in advance,” Itachi told her, lifting his dark tunic over his head and standing before her in just his netting. “For any damages caused as the bond is formed.” He could see her brows raise. “My heat is more literal than that of others,” he admitted. “I burn with black flame-” A curl of it burst free from his control, and it was a moment before he was able to marshall it.

“Don’t fret. We’re outside,” the alpha assured Itachi. “When you regain your senses, you will belong to me, as surely as you had never been anyone else’s.”

He did quite like the sound of that. He could stand to forget three years of his clan telling him he was too dangerous to bond and discipline himself, then seven years of “belonging” to Kisame and receiving nearly the same level of satisfaction. He shuddered to think of the rough, icy skin of the shark-like alpha.

Kushina’s fingers hooked experimentally through his netted garment, feeling the carefully wrought metallic wires. This was the only armor Itachi could wear, as he frequently burned himself out of fabric or leather. Even steel plates were fashioned with leather holding straps. She pulled it taut, and Itachi felt the metal bite his skin. Moreover, he heard the links creak under her force as she tested it.

“I need that-” Itachi warned, though he was quite impressed. “It doesn’t burn.” He showed her his neck above the netting. “I don’t mind if the mark is visible.”

“It takes a while to remove, and I want to bite you there,” she growled. “Over that other alpha’s, so I don’t have to see it while I make you mine.” Kisame’s mark had faded since his death, but it was still tight and aching all the time as Itachi’s body got used to being unbonded. His first mark, the one before Kisame’s, had vanished years ago. “I’ll protect you from now on, hmm?”

“Yes,” Itachi agreed. He could see she could keep her promise, but he still planned to try and make another one. She tugged at it once more, then turned her claws against it, rendering it nothing but shreds. The alpha had such strength. Itachi felt her take hold of his hair and wrap it around her hand like a reign. She pulled, and he followed, allowing her to see the mark and decide her angle of attack. He felt her hot breath, and then-

Agony and bliss were entwined as she bit. His other bites had not gone nearly as deep. He felt their bond come into being, a tether of fire between them. His flames spiraled out of control, surrounding him. “My lady-” Itachi breathed, fisting the cloth at her sides for steadiness. He felt like the world was flying. He couldn’t feel himself, only searing heat and rushing air. Her gown turned to ash in his hands. “I’m burning-” he breathed, dizzy.

“Indeed,” she agreed. But she seemed unharmed. “You can free it. I can smell it trapped under your skin.” Itachi let go, finally in the presence of someone who could survive his chakra at this distance, and he felt his flames grow. She did not burn or flinch from him. Instead, she picked him up, wrapping his legs around her hips. “Let’s fill you with something appropriate to your value,” she suggested.

“Please, gods,” he heard himself whisper. “It’s coming.” She growled at him softly. The alpha could probably feel his slick beginning to leak down her belly, sticky and boiling. Kushina brought him somewhere and set him down. He hadn’t seen where they’d gone, heat and poor eyesight disorienting him. It didn’t matter. Itachi trusted her to choose somewhere prudent.

She pushed him down to his knees, and shed the last strips of her burnt robe, showing her powerful body and her already hard knot. He looked up at her, curious. What did she expect them to do like this? They were separated. “You act as if you’ve barely been fucked, don’t you know what to do?” She asked, tilting his head down and thrusting her hips forward, so the warm velvet of it rubbed his cheek. He caught its thick, alpha scent, and his omegan sex contracted hungrily.

“I’ve had a bond-mate,” Itachi argued, resisting the urge to whine his impatience to her. He knew how mating worked. Kisame had indeed lain between his legs often enough, and it had been bearable, barely. Better than his first time, which had ended with everyone in his clan avoiding his eye for years. If he’d ever been taken in heat, he knew that was how male omega could get with a child. He wasn’t naive.

“But you’ve never had a lover,” Itachi shook his head. “I see. How sad.” Itachi stared at her. Was this going somewhere? He shifted in his kneel, pressing his starving opening against his shin to quell its hunger. He knew he should not be rude to an alpha- especially not one so strong. “You seem impatient,” Kushina noticed. Then why? “But you’re mine. Serve me first. With your mouth,” She told him. “Then after that, I’ll-” He didn’t give her time to finish. She broke off into a gasp as he did his best to swallow her. His Sharingan's claimed use was for battle, but it could be used to learn anything. He used it to understand what she liked, knowing if he brought her enough pleasure, she might do as he wanted.

It was getting dark, so what he saw lacked definition, but even he could see the way her stomach clenched when he pleased her, the way she shook her hair out to expend energy. He had his sense of touch, and this close to her alpha-hood, the scent of thickening pheromones to instruct him. Scenting her there while he sucked her cock was bliss. He understood it, then, why lovers did this, though it did nothing towards the express purpose of mating. For the alpha, it was an exceedingly effective show of submission, and for an omega, it was incredibly arousing to be so near the center of their alpha’s scent. It made him dizzy, and it caused him to leak. He moaned softly around it, quivering as he stole his fingers underneath himself to rub the opening.

“Deeper,” Kushina growled. Itachi carefully obeyed, fighting his body’s desire to gag as her thick sex dipped into his throat. She did not restrain herself. The alpha thrust- and Itachi had to marshall himself to not rip away or choke. He simply had to give up on breathing, submit his next inhale to his alpha’s will. Itachi could feel her watching him struggle, watch him submit himself wholly to her. His eyes rolled back before she gave it to him. Itachi gasped a breath, his head filling with sparks of light and both his sexes twitching, leaking warm fluids. “I knew you’d understand,” she told him, her voice low and filthy. Again she pressed into his throat, and his body clenched. “Hold my knot, squeeze it,” she hissed. The omega did so- and her seed shot down his throat. It was too much. He choked, coughing up her seed and feeling more spurts of it strike his face and chest. He licked his lips, then leaned forward to desperately clean her.

“My lady- please,” he begged, panting breathlessly, still lapping the seed from her cock. Even after her major release, it kept shooting out, and he hurried to drink it all, and though he had mixed success, she did not seem to mind it. Itachi needed her to get hard again and do it to him. He was rude, after all, but he didn’t care. He was too heated. She’d made a mess of him, but he didn’t care about that either. “I can do this more later-” he promised. “Let me have it.”

“Beg me,” she decided, taking her knot in hand and letting the last of it smear into his face. It made him feel so hot. He’d cook the thoughts right from his head if this went on any longer. He’d never be able to think again.

“Please, I need your knot.” Itachi fell onto his thighs in his haste to show her where he needed it. His felt back was pressed against a boulder. Itachi was thankful it was stone behind him since wood or earth might not have lasted. He spread his sex for her to see. “This part of me has been starving-” he panted. “Use me however you wish, then tie me.”

She grinned, enjoying his desperate, heated begging. He whined. If being pathetic was what it took to be filled... Well. “Starving?” She asked, kneeling. Itachi felt a thrill. His body screamed, yes, finally.

“Ravenous,” he impressed upon her. Then he leaned up and risked kissing her. Was he too dirty? No, she licked his face clean and kissed him again, tasting him and letting him taste her. Her tongue moved in his mouth, and he was careful of her sharp fangs and unwilling to resist and upset her when it seemed he was so close to finally being claimed correctly. He whispered against her mouth: “Please, hurry-” He tried to transmit all his desperation through his eyes, and her alpha-hood twitched against her belly, so he believed she saw it.

“When you ask so nicely, how can I resist?” She was pulling his thighs around her waist- she was entering him. Immediately he felt the difference from his past partners. She was enormous. He’d seen it but not known how it would feel inside him until she was pushing everything aside to make space for herself. Kushina did not seem to be suffering either. Her fangs pinched her mouth, and her remaining eye was closed in pleasure as she leaned her weight against him, making him take all but her knot. It pulsed against him, thick and hard. “This hot pussy of yours feels good,” she complimented, sighing in obvious pleasure.

“Thank you,” Itachi replied. “Please- do whatever you wish.” He didn’t know what else to say. She folded his legs against his chest, and her muscles tensed. A moment later, she was driving into him hard enough for their skin to slap. Itachi’s voice slipped free of him. He hadn’t considered himself vocal- till then. But how could he be quiet when she was knocking the air from him. The omega let her hear cries that cut off into choked gasps and moans that grew louder as he lost himself to his heat. He didn’t have to worry about burning her- he didn’t have to feel any shame. It was wonderful.

She slowed but increased pressure, twisting her hips in a circle. “You’re even hotter at the center.” He could feel her pressed hard against his womb, teasing it with the head. It was a part of him no one had reached before. He let out a purr of appreciation, then broke off into a pant when she thrust. “Do you like it when I hit you there?” She did it again, and Itachi writhed. “Don’t do that,” she complained, as he partly got away from her. “It’s hard to hit it when you squirm.”

“Can’t help it,” Itachi admitted. It was like a reflex to twitch away from ecstasy so intense. His back arched even as his pleasure demanded more of it. “Force me, please-” he breathed, pushing his hips back against hers to show he was willing. He just didn’t know how to stop himself. Even if he tried to still them, they twitched away ever so often until she put her hands firmly at his waist and held him down.

“Gladly, my treasure,” she agreed. Itachi’s body squirmed, wanting to thrash from sensation. True to her promise, she forced him. She beat that untouched part of him into submission until he was soft and wet inside, his body giving up on fighting and only twitching around her. She kept doing it- until something within him wound too tight and snapped. He spasmed, pleasure rocking his whole body and wiping his mind clear. When he opened his eyes, his seed was pooling in his belly button. Kushina waited a moment, letting him catch a few shallow breaths, and when she moved again, they both groaned from how much releasing like that had made him slick.

She pressed her knot against him, seeming to decide it was time. Itachi’s breath caught in hitching gasps. He was not familiar with these feelings, with these wanton sounds he was making. He’d thought- he’d thought Kushina would be disposable like his other alpha’s had been. A solution to his current problem. Maybe he’d been lying to himself. This was... highly persuasive as to her permanent importance.

Itachi’s body slicked, preparing itself, and he mewled in surprise. His hands flew to her wrists, gripping them hard as his body opened for the thickness of her knot. He threw his head back and came again. “My lady,” he gasped, showing his throat. A new instinct, indeed. She didn’t make him wait for the bite, and she groaned into his skin as he came once more, contracting around her knot. “Tie me, quickly,” he begged. It was enough.

She tied him, and for a good while, Itachi did not know where- or even who- he was. His mind, usually whirling with any number of thoughts, became quiet, and he was aware of waves and waves of pleasure. And the sound of the ocean. And the smell of her hair. Nothing else. He took a shuddering breath, most of his body relaxing. The part of him that gripped her knot remained tight, and his womb, which quivered fitfully against her cock.

He opened his eyes, and Kushina was watching him. He felt a small swell of something inexplicable, and it became his lips underneath her jaw, placing little, light kisses until he paused, breathless, to rub his head against her cheek. She laughed indulgently, running her fingers through his hair. “I didn’t harm you?” he asked.

“Nothing that won’t be fine in the morning. My eye is the worst of it, but I wouldn’t have you apologize for that.” Itachi purred, kissing her jaw once more. Experimentally, he nipped her, and she growled softly, pulling on his hair until he raised his head enough to meet her eye. “Tell me the story. How long have you been waiting?” She throbbed inside him, spilling more seed. He’d never been filled during his heat, or even while fevered. The difference between sensations was like night and day. Itachi shivered and needed a moment to gather his thoughts before he could try and answer. “How long has the inferno consumed you, month after month?”

“Years,” he breathed. “When they began, I was too young even to bind off.”

“And then they gave you to some alpha-” Kushina surmised. “Did you consume him?”

“I did,” Itachi admitted. He didn’t like to remember that. The boy had been an innocent and highly talented, newly presented alpha named Shisui. He’d been a few years older and had been kind to Itachi. At that time, young omega had liked training with him, but he’d always sensed the alpha was beneath him somehow. Something about him had seemed... weak. His parents hadn’t listened, insisting on bonding them anyway. During their bonding, Itachi had sensed the other in pain and again tried to stop it, but the clan hadn’t allowed them to. Shisui had been determined to do what his elders asked. Determination was not the same as ability. He hadn’t lasted through the ceremony. Itachi hadn’t cried about that since he was very young, but remembering always filled his heart with hollowness. He shook his head, getting rid of the images.

“After that, they did their best to find me a prime. It took over two years, where I bore my heats alone. He could bond me, but during my time, he was hopeless to satisfy.” Unlike Shisui, who’d tried, Kisame had found a room with a stone floor, and pinned Itachi to the ground with Samehada and left him there, exhausted of chakra just enough that the house wouldn’t burn down. But even depleted, he’d produced enough flame that the alpha couldn’t tie him. Itachi was prideful, but in heat, he’d often begged to be satisfied, used, anything. To wake up three days later with clarity, chakra exhaustion, and nothing but a slick unsatisfied mess between his thighs had been humiliating. Chakra exhaustion and the thwarting of each monthly cycle had their detriments. It was after the first two years of that that he’d begun to lose his sight noticeably. “I consumed him as well.” Itachi didn’t reveal that it had been intentionally, that time.

“And you would have risked consuming my boy as well, just for a chance to come properly?”

“Yes,” he admitted, though it was not only that. There was no use in lying. Itachi lowered his eyes to the alpha’s mouth. “Forgive me.” It had indeed seemed his best option at the time, but perhaps he had been a bit insensitive with the boy. He wondered briefly if Sasuke would be angry with him about all the burns on his mate. But if the younger alpha healed the way Kushina claimed to, he’d be fine by morning. Itachi had undoubtedly seen Naruto survive much more fatal injuries when they’d face each other in war.

He was taken from his thoughts when Kushina ran fingers along Itachi’s scalp, moving strands of his hair around to her pleasure. He’d burned off the paper tie at once point, so the strands hung loosely against his back. If he didn’t do something soon, the delicate strands would tangle. She stroked his shoulder. Oh, he was being petted. It felt good.

“Don’t threaten my heir anymore,” she instructed him, her mouth twitching. She fixed him with a desirous look. “At least until you’ve given me a spare.” Then she leaned forward and licked his mouth till his lips parted. She kissed him until he trembled, then waited for his answer. What had she asked him? Not to burn Naruto? He doubted they would have any reason to touch soon. Since leaving his mother’s breast, he’d only ever wanted to touch his brother, and now Kushina. She’d also asked him to bear her a child. He’d long feared his body’s temperature was too high to conceive, but maybe with Kushina, it would be different. He would undoubtedly let her try.

“Understood,” he answered.

XXX

Kushina spent the rest of the day getting to know him, which meant tying him over and over as she tried to assuage a heat that wouldn’t abate. It made sense after his story. She hated to think that her mate might feel that way, so she would endeavor to make him cum enough that he could rest. She was glad to have covered his mark with her own. She had no doubt it fed his frustration. “Your heat aligns with something of mine as well,” Kushina announced, peering over the horizon. the edge of the moon was beginning the rise above the sea. “Shall I show you?”

“As you please,” Itachi agreed. Kushina nodded and let her shape change. He responded with surprise, blinking at her. “Oh-” that was the usual response, thought greatly tempered by the omega’s evenness, but then the Uchiha surprised her by saying something she hadn’t expected to hear at all. “Give me-” he began, his body immediately flaring up with black flames. “Please give that to me.” It took Kushina several seconds to understand that he meant her cock.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t used it. She and Minato had, many times. It was just that he’d skipped getting used to this body in any other capacity first. She wondered how frustrated the poor omega had been to respond like this.

“Can you take it?” She asked, bowing her head low and nosing with him her snout. His scent was spiraling. A raging inferno. She was sure she did not remember how to be careful with an omega in this form. It had been years. He had to bear it, so maybe she should wait until after he was pregnant and heal faster?

“We’ll see, won't we?” he breathed, rubbing himself. The omega dragged his fingers up through his sweet, leaking slit, getting clear fluids and Kushina’s seed from before all over himself. His sweet, fertile scent intensified. “This is what will soothe my burning. Please let me have it.” It was beyond her ability to refuse this.

He left out a soft noise of surprise when she snapped him up in her jaws and deposited him on top of the boulder. Otherwise, he’d be too low to the ground to fuck, and it would be no good.

“Raise your hips,” she growled. The omega hurried to obey, his dark hair scattering over his pale skin. He seemed to glow in the increasing moonlight. “Don’t move,” she growled warningly. He shook his head, his hips twitching up in readiness. Kushina let him line them up, his small hands trying to grip her enough to find the dip in his body she’d be spreading open. Feeling that slight give, and knowing she wouldn’t get much more, she thrust. The omega cried out in pleasure, and his body shook.

She couldn't see him, sheltered under her like that, but his voice and scent were enough. Also, she could feel him slicking fitfully for her- his body agreeing over and over with their shared need to push her cock inside him. “Harder,” he begged. Kushina growled, digging all four sets of claws into the earth to give her what he asked. He was so tight. It felt impossible not to tie, but she held off because he seemed so profoundly pleasured by it. “Yes,” he cried, pushing back against Kushina as much as he could while spread like that. She wished she could see, but the feeling was already nearly too much to withstand.

Suppose she saw him stretched open like that, drenched in slick and release. Kushina roared and came inside him but did not force her knot, unwilling to damage him. Once the omega could heal, she’d break him apart with the confidence he could be repaired. Based on their mating so far, he would beg her to do it, so it didn’t matter if she had to wait for one or two cycles before she could have him that way. A bit of anticipation would only make it sweeter.

He whined pathetically when she withdrew it from him, and when she turned to check him, he was a little soft pile curled up on the rocks. His hair plastered to him with sweat, and he trembled violently. But his scent and expression were bliss. “I think you look happy, my prize,” she guessed.

“Overjoyed,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering.

“Come here,” she rumbled at him. She cleaned him with her tongue, and when he was tidied, he pressed his little human body to her jaw and purred. He couldn’t move well at all, she could tell. She rested her muzzle on him, and he lightly ran his fingers through her fur, his eyes unfocused as he gazed up through the trees.

“And you, how long have you waited?” His voice was quiet and undemanding, but its depth and smoothness were pleasing. The alpha paused. Itachi’s question was unexpected, though Kushina supposed it shouldn't have been. He was intelligent and inquisitive, and her situation would seem equally unlikely to his. How had they both been unsatisfied by their partner, or lack of partner so long?

“How old is the brat?” She wondered. Years slipped by. Kushina had tried to get a new omega, but no one trusted her enough to promise her their presented child, and her exile made it quite challenging to find someone. Widows were usually outside of mating age and didn’t want anything from her. The Leaf would take her to war if she tried to take from one of theirs again. Sure, there were omega of no clan about, but their scents were lesser, and Kushina was not in the business of simply wasting lives. An omega like that would not survive a sealing.

“I see,” Itachi replied. “No more. I shall see to it.” His gaze at the sky was exceedingly steady. His eyes gleamed like dark mirrors. “We shan't allow each other to go unsatisfied any longer.”

“Oh?” She asked, grinning at him. She’d hold him to that.

“I admit this is not what I envisioned for our first night, but I am pleased beyond measure.” The omega purred quietly, his voice slipping over her like dark silk. She suddenly wanted him to read to her. She had some lovely scrolls that he might enjoy. “You need not fear me seeking anything else.”

Truth be told, she hadn’t. it wasn’t her way to doubt her superiority. “No fun, I was hoping I’d get to chase you,” Kushina growled, flashing her teeth at him.

“As you please,” he replied. His scent jumped. “You can still chase me.” Oh, but she liked him, and she would make him run. Soon.

It was time for her to take to the night. The omega likely wasn’t up for it. “I need to run now. Go inside,” she ordered, standing up and pacing in an impatient circle. Naruto was already out. She wanted to catch up with him.

“I want to come with you-” Itachi began to try and sit up, but he got only as far as rolling onto his side before collapsing in a soft huff. She nosed him, rolling him over onto his back. She’d been right about being too rough. He moved delicately as though he was sore, but not broken. He wasn’t complaining, anyway, and he’d be pregnant before his heat was out, so she didn’t worry.

“Can you stand?” she asked, licking his cheek.

A pause. The vixen couldn’t see her new mate’s face, but she could scent his frustration. “No.”

“Once you can stand up after knotting, you can run with me,” Kushina promised. “Crawl to the house,” she laughed, her tongue lolling out as she panted at him in amusement.

“Mate me once more,” he begged, somehow moving back into position. Kushina respected the determination it took to move and did as he asked. When they separated again, Kushina had resisted her instincts too long already. Itachi was her new mate. She hoped she wouldn’t have to make such concessions for him in the future, and she doubted it would be the case. He was just all bottled up from ten years of ruined heats. “And if I need you?” He asked, rolling onto his back. “Whatever is around me will burn if you aren’t quick enough.”

“Hmm,” she mused, her tails lashing impatiently as she tried to think of something. The omega still stiffened when he was snapped up in her jaws. Even if he was even-tempered as it got, a human could not wholly ignore his prey instinct. She felt his body soften when his rational mind caught up. She padded to the shore and let him down at the water’s edge, where the waves would just wash over him. That should keep him calm and prevent him from burning anything right away. “I’ll come back soon,” she promised.

Kushina didn’t give him time to argue. She ran, freeing herself of human thoughts or words. She found her pup, counted his tails. Still, six, which he’d had since defeating her for his mate. She made him fight her and punished his weaker movements with her teeth and claws. They raced through the forest, yipping, and barking. Kushina knew they would have more kits in their den soon. More kin to run with. She was excited.

The sky began to pale, and she realized how long she’d been apart from her mate. She scented the air, and sure enough- his heat came through, fiery with need. She ran back, hurling herself into the sea beside him. Her human skin stung from the salt as it formed, and then she was rising, reborn from the water. Ah- such a fantastic feeling, to change. She loved both her forms viciously.

“I’m back,” she told the omega. Itachi had indeed submerged his body in the water to wait out his heat. “How’s the water.” If he liked the sea, this might be a decent solution.

“Warmer now,” he replied, lifting his palm. It was being licked with small flames. Kushina knew they signified his heat. “You change back at dawn?” He asked, sinking back into the sea. If they were having a clear conversation, he had moments left yet before he descended into the depths of it.

“If I want to. It’s just much easier not to disobey the moon.”

“So you can mate me in that form-” Kushina was learning about his reserved personality, but also the way his emotions did subtly show in his face and scent. She knew his fox form brought him great excitement. She would knot him that way soon, as soon as he could heal.

“Whenever you want,” she answered, swimming near him and pulling him into her arms. He was a bit awkward at first, seeming unused to being touched, but it didn’t last. He opened his body for her quickly, then wrapped his arms around her, pressing close and breathing her scent.

“I want to be face to face, this time,” he admitted. He grew warmer. Those black flames around his body intensified, beginning to bite at Kushina’s body where it touched his. Kushina gripped him under his thighs and carried him from the water, then set him atop the wall of white stones that ringed her property. He tipped his hips back, helping her get seated, then curled his fingers around her neck and pulled her till she was buried as deep as possible. Poor desperate thing. She gripped the wall and thrust. “You can knot me as soon as you like. I just want to feel it,” he gasped, pushing hard against her knot and partially succeeding in taking it.

Then, no need to make him wait. “Here, my prize.” She’d lost count of how many times they’d tied, and she thought it would be many more before his heat was out. “Does that feel good?” She asked, feeling her essence spill into him, yet again.

“Yes,” he answered, his voice little more than a pleasured sigh. The omega’s body spasmed, against and around hers. He purred, and the alpha found the soft vibrations endearing. When they were tied, The Uchiha’s fingers and lips were curious, testing the different parts of Kushina’s body to see what they felt like. She hummed softly in pleasure when his palms found her breasts, pushing the sensitive flesh slightly up her chest. Itachi purred, rubbing his cheek on her collar as she released another spurt of her seed into him.

Itachi gasped suddenly, leaning away from her to check the skin on his belly. Kushina growled with satisfaction as she watched the seal form. She'd been right about him. He would be able to bear the clan a child and apparently do it quite easily. They hadn’t even spent a whole heat together yet. She wasn’t concerned about it being hers. Naruto wasn’t a Red, and he didn’t have all nine, either. She was clearly superior.

“Lady Kushina-” Itachi breathed, touching the flowing markings. The symbols formed rings, and once the seal was complete, it flashed brightly before dimming. Kushina watched the scratches she’d made on him during their fight, and then their sex, steam, and fade. “What does this mean?” he asked, looking surprised but not alarmed. She wondered what it would take to alarm him. Ah- she was curious about him, but more importantly, she was elated that he’d taken to her so quickly.

“You’ve been chosen,” she praised, kissing him. He moaned softly, prettily. “The remains of the Uzumaki clan are the vessels of the Nine-Tailed Fox.” She touched his belly, smearing the fine droplets of blood from characters that had already healed. “This is your contract, and you will bear us another.”

“Contract?” He asked when she stopped kissing him long enough to let him breathe. “If it is a contract, what do I receive in exchange?” To Kushina, it was apparent. Even as the seconds had passed, she’d smelled the degeneration cleaning itself from his scent. His previous alpha’s marks were burning away beneath Kushina’s. Even his eyes should be getting sharper. She’d noticed his limited visual abilities but realized they too were caused by his previous alpha’s weakness.

“Power, healing, my adoration,” Kushina promised them all to him. His mouth ticked. Oh, he was pleased. How could she get him to smile more? He was so gorgeous, with his long, dark lashes and his soft, pink mouth. “Knowledge that your child will be an unstoppable warrior.” At that, his eyes turned sharper, showing vicious interest. “I know that you were sick from your previous mate. It did not bother me, as it was no fault of yours,” she admitted. There was no need for a secret. No need for him to worry or hide. He was hers, now.

“You still found me worthy?” he asked, surprised. “Even though I hid that weakness?”

“No more,” she decided, shrugging. It didn’t affect her, and it was over.

“I see.” Itachi was silent for a while, touching his belly. Eventually, he spoke. “I’ve long thought I should like to be pregnant.” But he probably hadn’t been able to conceive with how pathetic his mates had been. Kushina didn’t understand the Uchiha clan, but she was glad two of their breeders had slipped out of their fingers and made it here. To be a vessel and have the Sharingan would be to dominate oneself and be unstoppable. She hoped, anyway. Kurama’s excitement in the back of her mind agreed soundly.

“Then we both have been granted wishes tonight,” Kushina laughed, kissing her omega again. He was new to it, she could tell. Itachi had let her do it all night and even willingly pressed his mouth to hers in brief touches, but only now was he beginning to respond to the way her tongue moved against his, kissing her back properly. He shuddered, his eyes fluttering when she let him breathe. Kushina grinned. She had much to teach him about being lovers. How pathetic his previous alpha must have been to let a bit of pain keep him from satisfying such a beautiful omega. The alpha put her hands on his hips and teased her knot out of him, biting her mouth as low pleasure gripped her spine. “I’m starving,” she told him. “Let's eat.”

Itachi shook his head. “Before I risk going inside-” he was somehow still aflame.

“Indeed,” Kushina agreed. “But only once more, or I might eat you.” He laughed, just a bit. His serious face lit up with it. Based on him being Sasuke’s brother, she had guessed that they were close in age, but the lines on his face had made him look older. Now those marks of stress were beginning to smooth as he healed, and adding a smile made him look relatively younger. “Oh, so lovely!” she complimented, and she was treated to another expression, a flirtatious look from under his long lashes- and a faint blush.

She kissed him again, and he gripped her, using his hands to put her in place and his legs to bring her flush against him. His need was great, Kyshina knew. She bit his mouth and thrust. He gasped, his eyes fluttering as she began to take him. When she tied him again, his scent finally soothed. She waited for her tie to go down, nibbling on his throat to amuse herself and to feel his fluttering clenches. They were like this for a while, and he seemed perfectly willing to let her make mark after mark on him. Kushina was deep in her work, darkening a love bite on his collar when he spoke.

“I’ve not seen,” he gasped. “a sunrise-” a pant as she bit down. “like this in years.” True, she could feel the rising sun against her back. She drew back to look at Itachi’s face. He was in wonder, the bright oranges and yellows reflecting off his eyes, which had gone from being dark and mirror-like to icy clear, and beneath it, his irises were a deep, sinking black, like the deepest water. “Is this how they always are here?” He was looking at her with some interest, probably also seeing her clearly for the first time. He tentatively reached out and touched her cheek, then brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones, and she realized he’d found her freckles. It made his fighting skill even more impressive to know he’d basically been fighting without sight. How strong would he be, once he could see?

Kushina kissed him once more and wiggled her hips free. “Come, Itachi.” She held out her hand and helped him find his feet. She began walking towards the house, but he didn’t immediately follow her. Kushina hated to interrupt his sunrise viewing, but she was hungry, and he wasn’t going out of her sight. She paused, turning around. Itachi was gorgeous, trying absently to put his hair together, the morning sunlight reflecting off his pale skin. The omega still had scars on his body from many battles, but he wouldn’t much longer. “You’ll see thousands more, but time for bathing and breakfast now.” If not, she really might eat him.

“Yes, my lady,” he agreed and, after another moment of watching the horizon, seemed to pull himself away and move to follow her.


End file.
